<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hmm? Oh, right. by UniversalDelight1033</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216481">Hmm? Oh, right.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalDelight1033/pseuds/UniversalDelight1033'>UniversalDelight1033</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa/Ace Attorney No-Nut-Smut [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I need someone to wake me up like this aaaaaa, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalDelight1033/pseuds/UniversalDelight1033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka wakes up to a pleasant 'surprise' from his partner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa/Ace Attorney No-Nut-Smut [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hmm? Oh, right.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the song 'Ee? Ah, Sou.' by Chouchou-P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sheets were drenched with sweat. The deadly heat of mid-August was acting up once again, and with the AC broken, the only consolation was an clunky, old ceiling fan. Gundham -still in bed- lied on his back, resting on that phase when you're just almost awake, but your body still refuses to move.</p>
<p>That, until something brought him to open his eyes. The old cuckoo clock near the bed read only 5:00 in the morning, too early, even for this pandemonium, but that wasn't important at the moment. At least, not as important as the feeling of Souda licking the head of his cock like a lollipop, taking it slowly, enjoying the characteristically strong, sour flavour that came with it; from time to time, taking the whole tip with his mouth. That, plus his hot breath caressing his glans, was enough for Tanaka to pant from earthly pleasure.</p>
<p>For the third time that week, he had to calm down, and collect himself before talking. "G-Good morning, Souda." He tried to get his attention.</p>
<p>Kazuichi stopped sucking for a second to reply, while still jerking Tanaka off, and touching himself with his free hand. "Morning, babe. How'd you sleep?"</p>
<p>"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, making his best effort to keep a straight face. "The sun has not risen yet."</p>
<p>"Oh, c'mon! Yesterday you said you liked it. Plus, I gotta work early today, so I wouldn't have been here when you decided to wake up." Souda licked the side of the shaft with a silly smile on his face. "It's the perfect timing, don't you see?"</p>
<p>Gundham had no rebuttal to that but to run his fingers through Souda's messy morning hair. "D-Don't leave me waiting then, and finish what you started, fool." The faint shade of red on his face gave away his embarrassment, and became deeper once Souda restarted his activity. This time he used his whole mouth more daringly, trying to fit as much of his length as possible. Sometimes it'd reach his throat, and make him painfully gag, followed by Gundham telling him not to overdo it.</p>
<p>"Have I ever told you that I love your pecs?" Kazuichi said as he took the dick out of his mouth. </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>He took one of his nipples between his fingers, and started massaging it softly. "Your pecs, are beautiful"</p>
<p>Gundham stared into Kazuichi's lascivious expression; something of it always managed to turn him on in a way he can't quite explain. "Th-thanks." He mumbled, lost in his eyes.</p>
<p>As the blowjob started picking up a somewhat wilder pace, Souda twisted Gundham's nipples with more strength, to the point it hurt so much it felt good. He bobbled his head up and down, mastering the best blowjob Gundham had ever received -although, he's only received three in his life, the three of them by the same idiot-.</p>
<p>Gundham put his hand on top of Kazuichi's, while he tortured his nipples. "...I-I will not last long if you... ahh..." As he moaned, he looked into Souda's eyes, which were filled with the sickest joy in the world. "Ahh... I'm close." He held Souda's head in place with his hands, rendering him unable to escape. </p>
<p>Not like he'd resist anyway; he happily took the multiple shots of the warm semen that came out of Gundham's twitching dick. His mouth was filled with the sour, yet delicious flavour of his to-be boyfriend. He'd left it accumulate, before gulping it all down, feeling it stick to his throat. </p>
<p>"D-Did you just swallow my seed?" Gundham asked, as a feeling of drowsiness took over him upon ejaculating.</p>
<p>"Yep, and I loved it." He licked his fingers. "You should cum in my mouth more often, dude. It feels great."</p>
<p>Gundham didn't even know how to respond to that; it was too early in the morning and his brain wasn't functioning properly. He started dozing off, when he felt Kazuichi's lips on his giving him a quick peck, before whispering to his ear, "Sleep well, angel."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
<p>In case you want to send me death threats /j:<br/>My Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/Unifather_1033?s=09">Unifather_1033</a><br/>My CuriousCat: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/Unifather_1033">Unifather_1033</a><br/>My Discord: @UniversalDelight1033#7047</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>